


Flawed

by LamaraLily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Child Neglect, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Erwin is sort of a dick, Genetics, Grisha's A+ Parenting, Language, Levi is still an ass, M/M, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamaraLily/pseuds/LamaraLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1930s a scientist came up with a system of perfect genetics. People's genetic codes were analyzed and people were chosen who could breed and make better and more perfect offspring. The year is now 2063 and despite precise means, some are born to those who are not considered worthy. Those offspring are called the "Flawed." They are sought out by enforcers called the Survey Corps and eliminated to ensure a perfect future. Eren Jaeger is one of these lucky few to be born a "Flawed." The only way he can survive in this chaotic society is due to his "Pure" friends Mikasa and Armin. </p><p>However, one unlucky run-in with a rude Captain of the Survey Corps will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So new story idea, its going to be really in-depth and developing. This is just a really short prologue that I hope you enjoy. First fic for Attack on Titan. We'll just see how this goes. Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> P.S.: It's written as "he" "he" "he" for being sort of vague in the prologue. I swear in the real chapters its not going to be so mono-pronoun-like. 
> 
> -Unbeta'd so I apologize

His body was thrown onto the hard, marble floor, its coldness seeping through his thin garments. Muttering voices echoed off the walls of wherever they had taken him. His heart was pounding rapidly as he struggled against his bonds. It was useless however; the Survey Corps had made sure escape was impossible. His hands were tied behind his back, as well as tight cords winding around his ankles and legs. Two sets of hands pushed down on both of his shoulders, keeping him still and in place. Something must have happened, because the soft mutterings began to grow into chaotic shouts as the sounds of people walking filled his ears. 

A banging gavel silenced the dull roar, while the hands grew tighter on his shoulders. “Captain Levi Rivaille of the Survey Corps, you are charged with robbery, conspiracy against the crown, and last of all treason for harboring one of the Flawed.” At the mention of the last criminal act, the chaotic yelling began again. 

“Traitor!” “Worthless!” “Kill them both!” “Disgusting!” “Banish Him!”

The gavel sounded again for silence. “Do you understand the definition of the crimes presented Captain Levi?” He held his breath waiting for the answer. The silence permeated the entire room while all persons waited in anticipation.

“Yes. I do.” The voice he was waiting for finally spoke, filling him with a sense of happiness as well as dread. The voice had come from only a few feet away.

“What do you plead to these crimes?” He couldn’t help but let out a shuddering breath, knowing the answer. It was far to late for them.

“Guilty…” The room erupted into utter madness. He could hear chairs and benches scraping the floor as their occupants quickly vacated. The shouting was all encompassing. He could barely hear the gavel slamming beyond the noise. 

“ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!” The yelling dimmed back down to muttering but the Court Judicial moved on despite the background noise.

“Captain Levi, you are found officially guilty of the crimes that were brought forth in this court. The penalty for such crimes is public execution by lethal injection or firing squad depending on the court’s ruling.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It couldn’t be him… anyone but him. Shouting was impossible with the gag in place, yet he tried anyway. He struggled against the hands holding him in place, trying to get anyone’s attention. 

He suddenly heard a resounding _thwack_ as his head was snapped to the side by a strong slap. He felt blood dribbling down his chin from where his lip had split. 

“Silence Flawed.” The Court Judicial’s cold voice made its way to his ringing ears. The room had gone quiet once again.

“Captain Levi, due to your position and outstanding history in the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin has a proposition the court will accept.” His heart soared in his chest, as there was a glimmer of hope. 

“Tch… And what is this proposition Court Judicial?” The silky voice he’d heard so often sounded closer than before. 

“The court will grant you, Captain Levi, amnesty to the listed crimes and you will be re-instated as Captain in the Survey Corps with a new squad. You will continue your work as if none of this ever happened. Your name will be cleared.” 

“What is it the court requires of me?” He could hear suspicion laced the tone.

The Court Judicial cleared his throat and a new voice chimed in, a voice he had heard before. 

“All you have to do is get rid of the mistake that caused all this.” The blindfold was ripped off abruptly, releasing bright turquoise and amber. He blinked his eyes as his vision adjusted. His gaze settled on the short, raven-haired man by his side, looking beyond pissed. “Kill the Flawed named Eren Jaeger with your own hand, and all will be back to normal.” At his name, his gaze settled on the tall blonde Commander currently speaking. 

“What is your answer?”


	2. History of the Flawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of eugenics had to be written first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes! Guys! I'm so sorry but OMG I wrote this instead of working on my ten page midterm. This entire chapter ended up being completely history. But now you know what's going on! I hope you enjoy. I'm really excited to start this. Thanks for staying with me!
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologize (plus it's late so the end may be really sloppy)

 

**_History of the Flawed_ **

 

 

> _The great Scientist Gerard Jaeger was one of the first scientists to realize how this great force of heredity applied to the development and evolution of plants and animals. He knew that although animals and plants were like their ancestors, they also tended to vary._
> 
> _Jaeger reasoned that if nature seized upon favorable variants, then man, by selecting the variants he wanted, could form new varieties of plants or animals much more quickly than nature._
> 
> _If the stock of domesticated animals can be improved, it is not unfair to ask if the health and vigor of the future generations of men and women on the earth might be improved by applying to them the laws of selection._
> 
> _When people marry there are certain things that the individual as well as the race should demand. The most important of these is freedom from diseases, which might be handed down to the offspring._
> 
> _If such people were lower animals, we would probably kill them off to prevent them from spreading. Humanity will not allow this, but we do have the remedy of separating the sexes in asylums or other places and in various ways preventing intermarriage and the possibilities of perpetuating such a low and degenerate race._
> 
> _-1925_

The brunette woman sat the old research file down on the table with a soft sigh. It seemed that society didn’t anticipate the desperate actions that humanity would be forced to take in the years to come.

In the winter of 1931 an outbreak of a new disease devastated the nation. Millions were left dying and the rulers had no answers for the desperate citizens. Half a year of research would change history forever.

Scientists had discovered this new disease, now known as SR3, was actually found in the genetic makeup of the individual. There was a group of individuals that were missing the genetic code that created SR3. However, even after much research no cure could be found. 

The scientist Dr. Gerard Jaeger would make his reappearance with research that had long been forgotten. Eugenics: the “breeding” and isolation of the most ideal genetic makeup. Of course there was outrage at first, just as was predicted: humanity still held their morals.

However, with four more years of SR3 ravaging the population and a few modifications to those in power eugenics would finally make an appearance. It was slow at first, but Dr. Jaeger would head the project.

The population was tested and split into two groups: SR3 carriers and non-carriers. Breeding was to be done in the non-carrier category only. Those that were carriers were shipped to an interior area dubbed Sina.

Many people protested the entire project claiming it was corrupt and barbaric. By unknown means (or unlisted), many of the leaders of these riots disappeared. With no one taking lead, any conflict with the eugenics program was quickly forgotten.

By 1957 the population was free from SR3. All children born did not carry the gene and all who were carriers had long since died in Sina. Dr. Jaeger had accomplished the greatest feat in history. He had completely eradicated SR3.

Society was not content with only getting rid of SR3. Other diseases became the target of eugenics. Many genetic diseases were eliminated from the population. Eugenics took a turn in 1983.

A large group of people questioned what other limits eugenics could push. Dr. Jaeger’s last addition to science was that of alteration of the physical appearance. Genes could be altered to eliminate most physical defects that people thought marred features. Strength and dexterity could be enhanced and lifespans expanded.

Even with neat calculation, mutations in the genetic makeup happened more often than scientists wanted. With years and years of dedicated research, the population was studied critically. The genes that caused random mutations were discovered and enhancement genes were made.

Those that had the most ideal genetics fit for breeding the next generation were given the name “Pure.” The population that carried potential genes that could damage the perfect society that was forming were called “Cur.”

Cur were not permitted to breed at any point in their life. Their offspring would not fit the perfect genetic code due to faults in the Cur’s DNA. Many who were dubbed Cur rebelled against the crown’s rules and gave birth to children.

At first it was extremely hard to find these children, but a pattern of physical mutations began to occur in the offspring. A dented nose, freckles, and even chubby exteriors stood out with the perfectly bred population. 

In 2012 these offspring were finally given the name “Flawed.” Any Flawed that could be spotted by physical defects were immediately apprehended and sent to the crown to be terminated. Flawed that showed no physical defects were lucky enough to slip under the radar. 

The crown created the Survey Corps in 2015 when Flawed were being spotted in higher quantity. Men and women of Cur and Pure classes were trained to monitor and maintain the standard set by society for its members. They sought out members of the Flawed and made sure the other members of society did not seek to aid the Flawed.

As technology progressed, so did the means of eugenics. The Bar was created and given to each member of the Cur and Pure classes. The Bar looked almost like a barcode you would find in a market. Each Bar was placed on the underside of the right wrist and marked in black ink.

The Bar was used to try and eliminate all chance of survival for the Flawed. Bars were used to buy goods and services, receive medical attention, and even get jobs. The Flawed managed to recreate many of the Bars with simple tattoo ink which fooled the scanners used.

In 2021 a monumental discovery was created. A scientist created something called nano-ink. The nano-ink was invented to be imbedded into the skin, something that could not be replicated. Scanners didn’t just scan patterns but also the chemical makeup of the skin of the Bar.

The nano-ink had a slight colorful sheen to its makeup. This led the Pure to insist that the classes be differentiated by Bar color. The Pure were given a blue sheen with their nano-ink while the Cur were given green. The color did not change what the Bar did, but it did allow the Pure as well as the Survey Core to recognize a potential hazard.

After many years of close observation by others, the Bar became something to be seen as private. Most members of society began to cover up their Bar until they had to use it. It even became seen as an intimate part of the body, something only a lover or family member could touch.

The Bar eliminated most of the Flawed. Yet, the Survey Corps was still vigilant. Flawed could still live in society with great help and all were seen as a threat to be eradicated.

The brunette woman dropped her pen and rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she slid off her glasses. Erwin had given her the task to write a report on the history of eugenics for the crown. Finally after days of research and rifling through dusty files she had written a report worthy of the crown. She tied the parchment with a red ribbon and marked the top with the date. _2063_

“Oi! Shitty glasses, did you finish that fucking report yet?” The brunette burst into a wicked grin as she turned to face the short raven that was leaning against the doorway.

“Yes! Which is why you’re taking me out for drinks!”

“Tch. I guess this means I’m buying tonight?”

The brunette threw on her Survey Corps jacket as they were leaving the dusty library she had practically lived in for days. 

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized part is actually part of Hunter's Civic Biology Book. (obviously Darwin's name was replaced with Jaeger).
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your feedback. :)


	3. Getting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets some greatly needed fresh air, but someone isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as always. I apologize for any mistakes. I rushed a little at the end. I'll probably edit this in a few days.
> 
> This chapter is suppose to just let you into a little incite of Eren and being isolated as a Flawed. My bromances with Armin, Mikasa, and Eren may come out a little strong (it is suppose to be written as platonic I swear! Lol).

  _ **A Day Out**_

 

 

Eren Jaeger pulled his cloak tighter around his frame as he made his way through the stone streets of the Old Rose District. The rain pelted harmlessly against the dark fabric. Few people were crazy enough to brave the storm, leaving Eren nearly alone on the street.

He was heading down here to browse one of Armin’s favorite bookstores. Boredom was a constant companion due to Mikasa and Armin being away every weekday to the college. This left Eren eager for menial tasks to get out of the lonely house. Mikasa would be sure to reprimand him about leaving safety when he got home.

Truthfully he didn’t see what the big deal was. As long as he made it through Maria and Rose districts without being an idiot, he was in the clear once he got to Sina. After the SR3 virus was completely cleansed from Sina, the crown cleaned out the district so people could live there again. Cur mostly inhabited Sina while Pure occupied Maria. Rose was a good mix between both.

The great thing about Sina was that the poor district didn’t have as many Survey Corp members stationed there. That meant Flawed, like Eren, could have freer reign.

Rogue Books and Parchment came into Eren’s view and he quickened his pace. A chime indicated his arrival when he stepped into the dimly lit shop. Bookshelves were scattered about with dusty books filling the shelves. A girl with dark pigtails sat reading behind an old wooden counter on the far end of the room. At the chime of the bell she looked up and threw a smile at Eren.

“Welcome to Rogue Books. Let me know if you need any help.” Without waiting for a response she buried her nose back into the novel she was reading. Eren immediately put down his hood and hung his dripping cloak on the hanger by the door. He fixed the bandage that was wrapped around his head to make sure it was still covering his amber orb properly.

He still got odd looks, but accidents were not unheard of. Despite all the hype of eugenics, scientists could not grow back missing body parts. Covering his miscolored eye with bandages made strangers just assume he was in some unfortunate accident – because obviously the Survey Corps wouldn’t let a Flawed slip past their watch right? Eren let out a little huff at the thought. He had gone 18 years without detection, but Mikasa was still anal about him going out because of those blasted Corps members.

Eren brushed his fingertips against the old bindings as he walked down the dim aisles between the wooden shelves. This was more of Armin’s thing, but stealing his blonde friend’s booklist gave him an excuse to get out of the house without Mikasa completely losing her shit.

The first book on the list was some mystery novel by someone named Jackson. Armin had gotten into this mystery novel obsession after reading a series about a detective and his loyal partner. Holmes? That was it. Eren actually had to admit that from the little bit he read, the books were pretty interesting. He wouldn’t let Armin know that though. Armin had been trying to fill Eren’s free time with books, but books could only keep him busy for so long. He longed to actually live, not just read about living.

He let out a sigh as he crouched down to look at the “J” shelves. Jason, James, Jales, Jafar, Jaeger. His hand automatically stopped and he sucked in his breath subconsciously. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Eren grumbled as he pulled out the old book. He knew his great grandfather had headed the entire eugenics program but he wouldn’t think to find one of his disgusting works in this dingy place. He slid the bandage up on his head so he could read the cover.

_We Have the Choice by Gerard Jaeger._

What a title. Ironic how his great grandson would end up being the thing he tried to rid the world of. Eren flipped through the book disinterested. Blah, blah, blah, breeding of humans, blah, blah, bettering society, etcetera. He slipped the book back where it resided and pulled out the other Jaeger book next to it.

 _Danger of the Flawed by Grisha Jaeger._

His jaw clenched in anger. Not bothering to even flip through the chapters, he opened up to the last page. There was a picture of a serious looking Grisha looking out a window. A quote was under the black and white picture. 

_“I do what I do to help others. My grandfather invented the means to this great society we enjoy today. I only want to expand his discovery. Thanks to my family, we have bettered ourselves and made way for even more discoveries of genetics. Perhaps one day we will even be able to defy death. Until then I will do my best to serve you, the people, to the best of my abilities.”_

A drop of water landed on the words, which was quickly followed by another. Eren rubbed at his eyes angrily. How dare that monster have the nerve to promise to serve society when he couldn’t even serve and protect his own family. Angry tears blurred his eyes as he was swept away by visions of his mother.

The bastard had promised his mom a life that was not his to promise. Especially when he had backed out at the last moment when he found out his son was a monster. Told Carla he could protect their child by kissing some high level ass and getting a Bar for their unborn child despite it being Flawed. Of course his sweet mother who loved and trusted that bastard, fell for his sweet words. However, when Eren came out looking like some fucking canine in a back alley, Grisha left. Never came back until Carla’s funeral twelve years later at some back-alley church for Cur.

Eren marked an “x” over Grisha’s face with his finger before slamming the book shut and putting it back where he had found it. He never liked to think of his past linked to his supposed father. Letting out a sigh, Eren grabbed the book that Armin had asked for and made his way to find the others. 

After adjusting his bandage once again and filling his arms with the requested titles, he brought them up to the girl behind the counter. Dark eyes rose from the yellowed pages to survey the stack in front of her. After setting her book down, her hands skillfully rang up the total and bagged the books.

“Alrighty, looks like it will be $32 even.” The girl was already pulling out the scanner and typing into its screen when Eren stopped her by shaking his head. A brow rose slightly and Eren caught a soft sigh. “Coin it is then.” She pulled out a paper from under her desk and began to fill it out.

Another perk of the Sina district is that they catered to Flawed. The black market started taking coin as currency a few decades back which made them a commodity that was wanted. This gave Flawed the opportunity to buy goods like any other citizen with a Bar. Sina was the only district that accepted coin due to the sparse Survey Corps members but it at least gave Flawed to feel a little bit normal.

“Sign this please.” The girl handed Eren a pen and slid the sheet of paper across the counter. As he signed his name he noticed the girl’s signature above his. He could only make out the first name: Mina.

“Thank you….” Mina paused as she glanced at the paperwork, “Eren. Have a good day.” Her voice seemed strained as she accepted the coins from Eren. He nodded and grabbed the bag on the counter. Some people, even Cur, were trained to hate Flawed. Mina was probably one of these poor fools. 

Eren pulled on his cloak, preparing himself for the downpour outside. The Grand Clock chimed away from the Maria district as he closed the door behind him. The chime sounded 5 times signifying it was 5 o’clock and that he needed to get home quick. Mikasa was probably going to rip him a new one when he got home.

He picked up his pace as he hit Rose, matching the pace set by people trying to get home from work in the rain. He only caught sight of four Survey Corps members from Rose to Sina and he easily blended in to the stream of people. The houses got larger and more grand the further he headed up the street. He let out a sigh of relief as the familiar two story, white house sat in front of him.

Eren quickly threw open the door and bustled inside trying to close the door as quietly as possible. The only sound he could hear was the dripping from his cloak onto the wooden floor and he smiled in relief.

“Eren…”

The smile faded to something akin to fear. Fuck! He thought he had managed to escape death today. The brunette whipped around to face a very angry looking young woman with her arms crossed across her chest. The red scarf that always accompanied her had come loose enough to uncover the deep-set frown.

“Uh… Yeah?” Eren smiled sheepishly as one hand went to unconsciously rub at the back of his neck. Maybe he could charm his way out of this one.

“You. Are. In. Deep. Trouble.” That would be a no on the charming for sure. He groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. He had heard this all before.

“I just went down to Sina to get Ar his books.”

“You and I both know that you didn’t go out just for Armin.” An exasperated sigh left her lips. “One of these times you’re going to be caught Eren! You can’t just keep testing your luck. 

“I know, I know. Geez.” He replied as he flung his cloak on one of the many hooks by the door.

“But do you really?!? Eren! Have you ever actually thought about the implications if you got caught?”

“Yes, I mean –“ Mikasa cut him off.

“Obviously not! Or else you wouldn’t still be going out by yourself!” Eren was done with this conversation.

“I can’t just stay trapped in this fucking house all day! You don’t understand and you never will! Just leave me alone!” Sure it was childish of him, but he had heard this exact argument time and time again. This probably wasn’t the last time either. He stomped past Mikasa and up the stairs to his room. 

Slamming the door behind him, he collapsed on his bed. The scent of fresh linen brought him back to his senses. He turned over onto his side and snagged the picture frame off of the end table beside him. It was a picture of him and Carla when he was around eight. Hannes had insisted getting it done for her as a New Years gift. It was the one thing that remained of his old life in Sina.

“Sorry I couldn’t be better for you mom…”

A slight dipping of his bed made his eyes shoot open. He hadn’t even realized he had dozed off. A hand ran through his messy hair and his gaze met softened, dark eyes. The touching of his hair conveyed more feelings than he needed to know what Mikasa wanted to say. He sat up and leaned into her embrace. She kept stroking his hair as they sat in comfortable silence.

“I’m really sorry Eren.” Mikasa finally whispered. Eren tilted his head back to see Mikasa staring off at one of his white walls as if it was an old friend. After a few more minutes of silence, Mikasa turned back to Eren and gently removed his bandage that was wound around his head.

“I am just terrified…” She trailed off as she looked at the floor. Eren let out a soft huff of air and slowly mock-punched Mikasa’s cheek affectionately. 

“You’re not scared of anything. The great Mikasa frightens all that meets her stony gaze.” She took Eren by surprise as she grabbed his hand and brought it up to press it against her lips.

“But I am Eren. I am absolutely terrified of the day Armin and I might lose you. I-I,” her voice broke and she had to clear her throat before she continued. “I just don’t know what we would do if we lost you. I’m sorry I lost it on you…”

Eren’s lips curved into a soft smile. He pulled her loose scarf and wrapped it around both of their faces as an echo of what she had done when they were twelve and sitting at his mother’s funeral.

“Apology accepted. And uh, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I know that you were just looking out for me. I was just being an idiot…”

“Yes you were.” She stated with a straight face. The scarf was gently tugged over his head and wrapped around her neck with quick precision. She stood to leave before halting.

“However, you are right.” Dark gray eyes steeled as she looked into Eren’s mismatched orbs. “I will never know what it feels like to be Flawed.” Eren opened his mouth to say something, overwhelmed with guilt about the biting comment he had made earlier. Mikasa shushed him.

“Just remember this Eren.” She leaned down close to his face and brought her lips to gently kiss the eyelid that closed automatically. “Armin and I love you,” she kissed the other eyelid, “no matter what flaw you supposedly have.” Yet again the sound of Mikasa clearing her throat filled the room. Her demeanor was back into the unemotional façade that she usually wore.

“I understand that we all haven’t gone out in quite a while. How about Armin, you, and I go grab coffee tomorrow morning at the Colossal Café.” Eren grinned widely and nodded his head enthusiastically. They really hadn’t done much together for a while. Let alone out in the public.

“Now come on. Armin is sure to have dinner ready by now and you know how much he hates it when we try his masterpieces cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear feedback! (I swear I'll actually try and answer this time. I feel like that bad date that is like "Welp, too late to answer now.") Thanks for reading as always.
> 
> Levi will be making an appearance next chapter. ;P


End file.
